Timeline of Events in 07-Ghost
' SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ' This page is a point-form summary of all the events that have happened in the series 07-Ghost, for the convenience of new readers/viewers who want to know the history of the series at a glance, or fans who want a quick recap of the entire series. Approximately 1000 years before the present *The Chief of Heaven creates Verloren and takes pride in his creation, but Verloren is deemed to have a 'defect' or 'dark part', and is thus sentenced to isolation. *Eve, the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, meets Verloren, and Verloren falls in love with her. *Eve dies when Verloren touches her, due to Verloren's fatal touch. *Verloren is accused by the Chief of Heaven of murdering her. *Verloren goes to the human world to find Eve's reincarnation/soul. *Verloren kills many humans while trying to find Eve's reincarnation/soul. *The Chief of Heaven creates the Seven Ghosts, fragments of Verloren, and they execute Verloren on the Chief of Heaven's orders. *Presumably around this time, the spirits of Archangels Mikhail and Raphael descend to the human world in the Eye of Mikhail and Eye of Raphael respectively. Verloren's true body, Pandora's Box, is sealed by the Eye of Mikhail, and Verloren's memories are sealed by the Eye of Raphael. *The Seven Ghosts marry humans, have human children and die as humans, thus spawning many more generations of Seven Ghosts to come. The following 990 years *Verloren continues to be completely sealed. *The Eyes of Mikhail and Raphael, and the Seven Ghosts, continue to be reincarnated many times. *All the members of the previous generation of Seven Ghosts are born, and after dying as humans, begin acting as Ghosts. *Weldeschtein Krom Raggs is crowned king of Raggs and inherits the Eye of Mikhail. *Dalia Barsburg is crowned empress of Barsburg, and unseals the Eye of Raphael at her coronation ceremony, causing Ayanami to regain Verloren's memories. *Ayanami goes to Barsburg to escape execution for being a Warsfeil. *Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg marries Empress Dalia, but is in love with Millea Klein. *Millea does not return his feelings and becomes Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's concubine instead. *Teito and Ouka are born. *Weldeschtein is forced to marry Vanessa Antwort for political reasons. *Frau, Castor, Labrador and Lance are born. Approximately 10 years before the present *Emperor Wolfram is possessed by Landkarte, and starts the Raggs War. *Landkarte also possesses the Pope, causing the Pope to attempt to revive Verloren by moving Pandora's Box into Teito Klein's body. *Pandora's Box is successfully moved into Teito's body. *The Pope's crime is discovered by Fea Kreuz/Vertrag. *Weldeschtein Krom Raggs gives the Eye of Mikhail to Teito, in order to prevent Verloren devouring Teito's soul. *The Raggs War breaks out, and Fea Kruez and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs are both killed by Ayanami. Fea Kreuz/Vertrag is devoured by Ayanami/Verloren. *Yukikaze dies protecting Ayanami in battle. *Landkarte and Ea infiltrate the military. *Landkarte kills the Raggs War Relikt, Profe and Fest. *Teito becomes Miroku Barsburg's combat slave, *Ouka's original body dies at the age of 3. *Unbeknownst to anyone else at that time, Karu/Ea moves the original Ouka's soul into the vessel made by the scientists, OR-0007. *Wakaba Oak employs Buran. *Frau, Castor, Labrador and Lance experience physical deaths as humans, and are reincarnated as the Ghosts Zehel, Fest, Profe and Relikt respectively. The present: Before Teito's return to District 1 *Teito and Mikage take the Cadet Begleiter Exam, and both pass. *Teito overhears a conversation about the Eye of Mikhail, which triggers a memory of Ayanami killing Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. Teito then attacks Ayanami. *Ayanami defeats Teito and Teito is imprisoned. *Teito manages to fight his way out of prison and Mikage helps him escape the military. *Teito crashes into Frau some time later, after falling from the Hawkzile he used to escape. *Teito is taken into the Church. *Mikage comes to the Church and reunites with Teito. *Mikage turns out to be being possessed by Ayanami, and against his (Mikage's) own will, injures Teito and tries to capture him and bring him back to the military. *The Eye of Mikhail awakens to defend and protect Teito, but Frau/Zehel soon arrives and the Eye of Mikhail becomes dormant again. *Mikage dies. In the manga, he kills himself, in the anime, Frau/Zehel kills him. *Shortly after, Mikage is reincarnated as a young Fyulong dragon. *Hakuren comes to the Church, where he meets Teito. *Some criminals who sought sanctuary in the Church are found murdered, and after some investigation, Teito and Hakuren find out that Bastien, the Assistant Archbishop, is the murderer. *Bastien, who has been working as a spy for the Barsburg empire, tries to capture Teito and bring him back to the military. The Eye of Mikhail awakens to protect and defend Teito. *Frau/Zehel arrives and kills Bastien, saving Teito and Hakuren. *The military makes another attempt to capture Teito. The Eye of Mikhail activates and blows up several military machines. Eventually, Teito is safely brought back to the Church. *Teito and Hakuren both take the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. *The military invades the Church halfway through the exam, and Teito battles Ayanami. *Teito faces Ayanami during the second half of the exam. *Teito leaves with Frau to go on a journey to the 7 Districts to get the Cursed Tickets of the 7 God Houses, in order to reach the Land of Seele, Verloren's elimination grounds. *Teito goes to the Hausen House, Castor's home when he was human, and collects the cursed ticket of Fest. *Teito meets Ouka. *Teito and Ouka end up going to the Krat House, Labrador's home when he was human, and Teito receives the cursed ticket of Profe. The present: During Teito's return to District 1 *Teito and Frau enter the Hawzile race, but are ambushed by Ayanami and the Black Hawks before they can complete the race. Ayanami takes Teito back to the military. Teito's memories are wiped and the Eye of Mikhail is brainwashed. *Lance briefly infiltrates the military to find out what had happened to Teito and report back to the other Ghosts. He then tries to contact Teito at the Oak House when Teito goes there to attend Wakaba Oak's funeral, but is caught and devoured by Ayanami/Verloren. *Ouka has a masquerade ball held in her honour, where she has to choose her future husband. Frau, Castor and Labrador use this opportunity to sneak in to Hohburg Fortress while in disguise. *The Shadow Man tries to assassinate Ouka, but does not succeed. *Ayanami fights with Castor and Labrador with Hyuuga. Ayanami tries to devour them but is unable to. Castor and Labrador are then put in a special prison designed specifically for them. Frau ends up in a separate prison, that was made to hold Verloren's Scythe in. *Ouka is sent to the laboratory to undergo more brainwashing of the Eye of Raphael. *Teito manages to rescue her, but then they stumble into a lab with many clones of Ouka. Ouka discovers that she is actually a clone of the original Ouka. The Emperor comes in and orders Ouka to kill Teito. *Ouka attacks Teito, but the light from the Eye of Mikhail brings her to her senses. *Raphael emerges from the brainwashing and kills Nanase. *Ouka frees the other clones from their pain and suffering by destroying them. *Ea appears and reveals that his human form is Karu. He gives Teito the cursed ticket of Ea. *Katsuragi/Landkarte seriously injures Hyuuga and Konatsu before pursuing Teito and Ouka. *Katsuragi and Karu fight within the Book of Hades. Katsuragi wins and kills Karu. *Teito realizes that the Eye of Mikhail is 'broken' or 'unresponsive'. *Ayanami, who was also pursuing Teito and Ouka, engages Ouka in a fight and emerges the victor. *Frau rescues Teito from Landkarte, and they fight against and defeat Landkarte- which results in Landkarte's death. *Due to the Eye of Mikhail being 'broken' or 'unresponsive', Pandora's Box is unsealed and Teito asks Frau to kill him using Verloren's scythe, but Frau refuses. *Castor and Labrador escape their prison. *Eve rescues Landkarte from the ninth layer of hell. *Within Verloren's core, Teito meets Karu and Landkarte one last time. Teito receives the Cursed Ticket of Landkarte and Karu gives Teito some last advice. Karu and Landkarte both ascend to Heaven. *Upon meeting with Eve, Teito realises that Frau has 'merged' with Verloren's scythe to prevent Verloren's revival. *Teito is transported back in time, to when Frau was a teenager and witnesses the deaths of Frau's companions. *Teito eventually manages to save Frau, and pulls Verloren's scythe out of the throne within Verloren's core, where Frau comes to terms with Guido's death, and agrees to fight with Teito against Verloren. *Ayanami who had entered Verloren's core, fights Teito, and Teito is ejected from Verloren's core. *Ayanami sits in the throne within Verloren's core- giving his soul to the core and reviving the Death God. *Eve is revealed to have become 'invisible love' mixed with the hearts and lives of humans. *Ayanami dies as a result of being impaled by Verloren's scythe. *Teito tries to save Ayanami, but Ayanami forcefully separates himself from Teito to prevent Teito from being devoured by darkness. *Verloren's soul reunites with Eve. The future: After Teito's return to District 1 *Teito, Lance and Fea Kreuz all escape Verloren's collapsed body. *Fea Kreuz and Frau give Teito their cursed tickets. *Teito goes to the land of Seele to save Frau from Verloren's scythe. *Frau becomes the new God of Death. *Castor, Labrador, Lance and Kreuz all lose their Ghost powers and become ordinary humans. *Teito reincarnates and is born again to his mother, Millea. *40 years after his rebirth, Teito becomes Pope of the Barsburg Church and reestablishes Raggs. *'End of series. ' Category:Events Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Popular articles Category:Articles containing spoilers